morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chat:Morning Glories 46
Morning Glories Issue 46 Tinychat from June 3, 2015 Nick Spencer Joe Eisma 0001 yuuhy entered the room 0002 knward entered the room 0003 fizz entered the room 0004 guest-259282 changed nickname to brella 0005 descendo entered the room 0006 guest-259321 changed nickname to descendo 0007 yuuhy: All right!!! 8 0008 yuuhy: what did everybody think 0009 brella: you are so prompt 0010 brella: what a nerd 0011 guest123456 changed nickname to fizz 0012 yuuhy: shh 0013 yuuhy: it’s my first time 0014 knward: I enjoyed this issue quite a bit. 0015 fizz: i love that it starts at exactly 13 past 0016 knward: I love that we finally get to see irina again. 0017 brella: AND zoe 0018 fizz: ZOE 0019 brella: it was such a double whammy. two of our long lost faves 0020 yuuhy entered the room 0021 yuuhy left the room 0022 knward: YEP! 0023 brella: what’s next? julie hayes??? 0024 descendo: I was hoping Mr.N’s residence was a bit more remote than in range of the school itself ;) 0025 fizz: although i’m a little worried zoe’s doomed again 0026 brella: haha. like that would ever happen 0027 guest-259357 changed nickname to yuuhy 0028 knward: I actually laughed really loud and my brother asked what was so funny. 0029 yuuhy entered the room 0030 yuuhy left the room 0031 beth entered the room 0032 knward: About Zoe. 0033 guest-259363 changed nickname to yuuhy 0034 guest-259366 changed nickname to beth 0035 beth: hi yes zoe 0036 brella: you summoned beth 0037 brella: nice job 0038 beth: that was great timing 0039 brella: yes what an incredible “coincidence” 0040 brella: but yeah i was... surprised that mr. n's residence is so close to the school! 0041 brella: i remember when 30 came out we were like. is she in another dimension entirely 0042 knward: I think it makes sense but I kind of imagined it in limbo before this issue. 0043 fizz left the room 0044 fizz entered the room 0045 guest-259384 changed nickname to fizz 0046 descendo: with Zoe "alive" outside of the school, I keep going back to issue 1 when Gribbs says about Jade "you think she knows?" 0047 guest-259387 entered the room 0048 fizz left the room 0049 guest-259393 entered the room 0050 fizz entered the room 0051 guest-259396 changed nickname to fizz 0052 descendo: ie 0053 fizz left the room 0054 guest-259393 left the room 0055 descendo: unless killed by David 0056 knward: OMG! 0057 mairelon entered the room 0058 fizz entered the room 0059 guest-259405 changed nickname to fizz 0060 guest-259402 changed nickname to mairelon 0061 knward: Yep. Unless killed by david. 0062 yuuhy: Have we seen anything to indicate that's the case with anyone besides Zoe though? 0063 descendo: 'cause David is caught between the reset and the reality they're after 0064 brella: that's a fair point, yuuhy 0065 yuuhy: Though if it's true that dying = leaving the school, that would mean Casey's parents are alive. 0066 brella: but zoe's so hard to pinpoint because like, we don't know if all of the "resetting" happening in woodrun - 0067 brella: - had any effect on what happened to her, like if it undid her death or w/e 0068 brella: OH MAN 0069 descendo: well Zoe seemed very confident about killing, in the school 0070 beth: unless dying = leaving the school only for special people? 0071 descendo: always telling people to have faith 0072 brella: and chad and steve are standing around somewhere, very perplexed 0073 fizz: it does seem like the ~main kids~ are special in that regard 0074 knward: Oh yeah. It would explain why the Academy didnt put her in the memorial assembly if they never found her body cuz she was res� 0075 joe_eisma entered the room 0076 brella: she makes it sound almost like she's saving people when she kills them 0077 descendo: well we're told Brendan is a special kind of death 0078 brella: so maybe them leaving the school isn't too far off 0079 knward: yeah. 0080 mairelon: and now im more sad about Maggie than ever 0081 brella: MY DAUGHTER... 0082 brella: MAYBE THIS MEANS SHE IS OKAY... SOMEWHERE OUT THERE 0083 guest-259432 entered the room 0084 mairelon: WE CAN ONLY HAVE FAITH 0085 yuuhy: So Irina trying to kill Ike at the end of Woodrun... 0086 guest-259420 changed nickname to joe_eisma 0087 yuuhy: Sounded like she actually meant it. 0088 knward: Do you guys think anyone else from the academy has been able to leave besides our truants and glories. 0089 guest-259432 left the room 0090 beth: irina could be in the dark about that though 0091 beth: also isable left 0092 beth: *isabel 0093 joe_eisma: howdy 0094 guest-259441 entered the room 0095 descendo: I think there are some anonamlies, like Ike and David 0096 knward: Oh I'm a dummy. 0097 guest-259447 entered the room 0098 descendo: some should or should not exists, timelines tampered with kind of thing 0099 brella: hi joe! 0100 knward: Hi joe! 0101 fizz: ON THE BRIGHT SIDE this could mean maggie is out there somewhere living a nice normal life 0102 guest-259441 left the room 0103 brella: cries at this thought 0104 upguntha entered the room 0105 beth: hi joe!!!!! this issue was. wow. 0106 guest-259450 changed nickname to upguntha 0107 joe_eisma: thanks! 0108 mairelon: that is what i choose to believe 0109 fizz: this issue was incredible omg 0110 brella: yeah joe nice job being directly responsible for the death and rebirth of beth 0111 guest-259387 left the room 0112 joe_eisma: haha 0113 beth: irina was so so adorable. and that last page. wow. 0114 fizz: think it killed all of us tbh 0115 brella: yeah this issue was so!!! SO MUCH 0116 fizz: baby irina was amazing 0117 upguntha: squeeze me sexy goddess comming through 0118 knward: Yeah great issue. 0119 fizz: so cute and also so scary 0120 joe_eisma: haha 0121 joe_eisma: i was pretty proud of little irina 0122 joe_eisma: her bit with the candy bar cracked me up like jade and the sandwich 0123 brella: thematic foods 0124 knward: That scene was so well done. 0125 descendo: Hey Joe, your artwork has been increasingly more cartoonish these past two issues, the characters' eyes most notably, I dig it 0126 upguntha: that girl scares me 0127 fizz: i did love the focus on candy bars 0128 joe_eisma: thank you, descendo! 0129 brella: we will have to ask nick when he gets here what irina's favorite candy bar is 0130 descendo: "candy bar, my kind of girl" 0131 joe_eisma: it's all part of the stylistic shift i'm pushing the book into 0132 brella: all of the candy bar stuff threw me back to -- YES, DESCENDO, THAT 0133 knward: Yes. God. It' s so crazy/sad when a kid hasnt had candy. 0134 joe_eisma: for the record, in the script, she has a snickers 0135 joe_eisma: for whatever that's worth 0136 joe_eisma: haha 0137 brella: ....casey's favorite..... 0138 beth: i was just about to wonder if it was a twix bar 0139 brella: omg 0140 brella: so she did take her advice. sort of 0141 fizz: PARALLELS 0142 yuuhy: Where did she get that!! 0143 yuuhy: tiny thief 0144 brella: she probably stole it 0145 joe_eisma: WHERE INDEED 0146 descendo: guys, Snickers is made by Mars® company. The school is on mars. 0147 brella: what a pro 0148 joe_eisma: ;) 0149 brella: you solved it descendo 0150 yuuhy: gasp 0151 brella: we can all go home now 0152 brella: we had a good run 0153 descendo: for a better chocolate. 0154 beth: wow yep thats it 0155 fizz: omg it's over now 0156 joe_eisma: hahahaha 0157 brella: nick sure can't pull the wool over your eyes, man 0158 upguntha: waiting for spaceship driven by Abert 0159 brella: walid and caleb basically being zoe's bodyguards was so great 0160 joe_eisma: ahhhh upguntha! irina's biggest fan. ;) 0161 brella: this is a happy day for upguntha 0162 joe_eisma: told ya walid was due for an appearance! 0163 beth: i was so happy to see them having to clear a path for zoe essentially 0164 brella: and she's just strolling along like yeah. that's right. you'd BETTER make room for me 0165 upguntha: that would be Macey 0166 joe_eisma: hahaha 0167 joe_eisma: classic zoe 0168 fizz: zoe in that last panel was everything 0169 knward: And zoe looking like a queen bee. Typical 0170 beth: she's being treated the way she deserves 0171 joe_eisma: exactly! 0172 brella: she deserves it 0173 brella: after all that hard work she did stabbing people 0174 beth: so selfless always 0175 upguntha: we gotta let Irina have a scene every once in awhile 0176 upguntha: that trollop 0177 yuuhy: I wonder if it's just her prophesying or if Zoe actually has the power to make people love her 0178 joe_eisma: hahha there it is 0179 beth: now she gets a vacation and a bunch of adoring people its perfect 0180 yuuhy: when we see her at age 3 in issue 7 she's surrounded by adoring fans 0181 brella: not only is zoe psychic and good at murdering people, she is also alisha from misfits 0182 descendo: So, Mr.N and Irina hold hands (flash of light) and off they go. Thoughts on that? 0183 upguntha: Did anyone watch this week's Orphan Black cause Helena pulled an Irina 0184 fizz: imagine zoe with the ability to spark adoration in people i love it 0185 yuuhy: no spoilers! 0186 upguntha: Something in that Ukranina blood 0187 fizz: she touches someone and they can't think of anyone but her 0188 beth: that would be amazing 0189 brella: is that what happened to beth 0190 joe_eisma: interesting, fizz... 0191 yuuhy: well if the kiddos are direct analogues to sumerian gods as mr n kind of implies 0192 guest-259447 changed nickname to nick 0193 guest-259531 entered the room 0194 beth: probably that would explain it 0195 descendo: I always thought Casey and Hodge went too far back in time because Hunter woud've held Jade's hand much faster. 0196 nick: hi all 0197 yuuhy: zoe could be inanna/ishtar, who was the goddess of love and also had many adoring fans 0198 marissa entered the room 0199 guest-259540 changed nickname to marissa 0200 nick: irina/helena comparisons are super-apt 0201 mairelon: now that is what i like to hear 0202 yuuhy: hello! 0203 beth: hey nick!!!! this issue was spectacular i still haven't recovered 0204 brella: hi nick! 0205 nick: it was a lot of fun to get to write Irina again 0206 brella: leave it to yuuhy to get all mythology nerd with this 0207 beth: classic yuuhy 0208 brella: it really showed. she was so great in this issue 0209 fizz: doesn't inanna have links to war as well?? that fits with zoe too 0210 yuuhy: yes!! 0211 beth: i loved loved loved all of irina's conversations so much. so every scene really. 0212 yuuhy: i only thought of that because i think somebody else brought up ishtar and zoe 0213 yuuhy: probably macey? idk 0214 nick: yuuhy, your re-read tweets are great btw 0215 yuuhy: \o/ 0216 joe_eisma: yep, loving those, yuuhy 0217 upguntha: I wonder if Zoe knows that she's being "watched" 0218 yuuhy: aw shucks 0219 descendo: we're they really there for her though? last time we had a dialogue pointing to Zoe at the end of an issue, Guillaume was actu 0220 upguntha: I don't know if I can take another dead Zoe 0221 fizz: i like the idea of zoe knowing who exactly is paying attention to her 0222 fizz: she's aware that there's a new dangerous attention on her 0223 brella: i was like, wow, typical nick to put zoe in peril YET AGAIN 0224 nick: be pretty hilarious if she just shoots her again 0225 knward: yeah. 0226 fizz: it would NOT BE HILARIOUS 0227 yuuhy: HAH HA HAHA 0228 beth: i would laugh then cry then repeat over and over my whole life 0229 descendo: at this point, isn't she still with Abraham though? wouldn't he be a better target? (despite Mr.N saying "you've done it befor 0230 mairelon: i think it'd just make her mad 0231 fizz: IT WOULD BE THE OPPOSITE OF HILARIOUS 0232 upguntha: NOPEEEEEEEE 0233 fizz: THE EXACT OPPOSITE 0234 joe_eisma: haha 0235 knward: IF she died again I would want her to come back though and not die ever again, 0236 beth: at least we'd have had two more issues with her than had been hoped for 0237 descendo: I just feel it's too easy to assume that Zoe is the target (or I'm over-analyzing things again) 0238 upguntha: they should just stop killing people cause they have to do [5 0239 fizz: it does seem too obvious for zoe to die again 0240 mairelon: save the effort and wait for old age to knock them off 0241 fizz: yup everyone gets old and dies happy 0242 brella: LMFAO MAIRELON LIKE THEY'RE EVER GOING TO LIVE THAT LONG 0243 descendo: well I mean, why would she be such a high value target, and why now 0244 beth: the world will probably end before that or something 0245 knward: Well if abraham is still there then... 0246 fizz: unless she's been up to something 0247 upguntha: she might stop the bullets with her mind 0248 beth: i think its safe to assume zoe is definitely up to something 0249 fizz: zoe is always up to something 0250 descendo: well again, isn't she back with Abraham now? Wasn't that where he was last seen? 0251 beth: mr n says that the target is possibly the acadmys biggest threat 0252 yuuhy: i had gotten the impression during woodrun that whatever she "had" to do was about working against the academy 0253 knward: Cuz she knows more thn us readers. 0254 upguntha: Why are all these people adoring 0255 yuuhy: so it makes sense to me that she'd be the biggest threat 0256 beth: and implies that theyre outside gribbs and abraham so it wouldnt be abe as the target 0257 yuuhy: also mr n said this is bigger than gribbs and abraham 0258 descendo: true 0259 beth: although i would guess irina doesnt know he is there/was there/was there 0260 brella: i find it interesting that zoe is apparently one of the biggest threats to the academy 0261 mairelon: if its bigger than child soldiers it must be bug 0262 joe_eisma: wouldn't you be, upguntha? 0263 yuuhy: my love 0264 brella: as mr. n implies 0265 mairelon: *big 0266 knward: Yeah. Perhaps the target is a new character. 0267 beth: yeah like what is her deal!!!!! 0268 fizz: if we're just finding out about like powers and ~destinies~ and stuff maybe zoe is also finding about out it?? 0269 descendo: can't nail her agenda, her killing off Hunter would've gone against the Truants 0270 beth: what does she know!!!!! how does she know who david is!!!!! 0271 brella: she seems to know WAY more than everybody else 0272 yuuhy: when were her eyes opened!! 0273 upguntha: we yeah, buf you know she did something 0274 fizz: zoe as a big threat could mean zoe is finding out about the academy's goals? 0275 upguntha: her aura aint that awesome 0276 beth: or has known them for a long time 0277 upguntha: Well she's the only one that accepted what she is 0278 yuuhy: and what she has to do, which is ??????? 0279 upguntha: so maybe she had no fear to do what she has to do 0280 upguntha: being AWESOME 0281 beth: and its interesting that her actions have been what she /has/ to do 0282 fizz: it has to have something to do with the people worshipping her 0283 fizz: they wouldn't be there for no reason 0284 beth: considering she acts as a sort of wild card outside of most like ~factions 0285 descendo: very much a wild card 0286 fizz: plus like the whole parallel with the guys from before the academy 0287 upguntha: Maybe she's gathering new servant 0288 descendo: again, killing Hunter would've hurt the Truants / Abraham 0289 fizz: she's been adored for a long time why 0290 yuuhy: i love zoe so much. i'm so confused but. i love her. 0291 beth: same. same. same. 0292 descendo: so if Zoe is the target, Mr. N says that they have an agreement. 0293 fizz: i'm always confused by zoe but she's my favourite 0294 fizz: maybe mr n knows zoe can't be killed?? 0295 yuuhy: we know they can't kill abraham and they also can't (or don't want to?) kill the special kids 0296 beth: or only special kids can kill special kids? 0297 fizz: but her powers could be enhanced each time she's 'killed'? 0298 descendo: it would reinforce the "killing in school = leaving it", keep the specials kids at the academy 0299 fizz: but irina killed zoe last time and she came back 0300 brella: it goes back to gribbs not being able to kill abraham himself, i think 0301 brella: that whole "agreement" thing 0302 fizz: and now she's being adored even more obviously 0303 beth: but the last time had the cylinder resetting things so it could be more complicated 0304 yuuhy: i wonder if it has to do with the promise abraham mentions in 18 0305 upguntha: they can't kill special people i guess, 0306 yuuhy: but there's can't like "not allowed to" and can't like "unable to" 0307 upguntha: special people can only kill each other 0308 descendo: they're creating their own gods ;) 0309 yuuhy: and what mr n is saying here sounds like the former 0310 yuuhy: hmm but maybe it's both bc gribbs also tried to use david to kill abraham and it didn't work 0311 descendo: I don't know, Mr. N talks about the agreement, keeping their word, which is said very often 0312 brella: they must be getting something damn good in exchange for that promise, if it is related to the promise from 18 0313 knward left the room 0314 upguntha: Joe thanks for more puking chidren 0315 descendo: I should know these things, I was a guard in the previous issue 0316 brella: so THAT'S how you knew about the mars thing 0317 joe_eisma: haha. another puke shot for the MG puking photoset! 0318 nick: oh btw, the candy bar in question is a snickers 0319 nick: per Clarkson's recommendation 0320 descendo: nah I was a "on-campus" guard, not the military types with the red scarves, that's above my clearance 0321 beth: she listened to her 0322 yuuhy: casey and irina interaction <3 0323 beth: i love how maternal casey was to irina and how she wanted to go like vacation with her 0324 descendo: Yeah Nick, we figured that Snickers was made by the Mars® company -- ie 0325 upguntha: DId Irina travel through space to show up at the academy or was she projecting hersel like on the TV 0326 nick: ha 0327 nick: she is really there, not in his head 0328 yuuhy: HMM 0329 brella: HMMM... 0330 joe_eisma: uh ohhh, matt got one wrong! 0331 upguntha: baby teseract 0332 nick: but then, who knows 0333 nick: maybe the answer is more complicated than that 0334 mairelon: it always is 0335 upguntha: she didn't need an instriuction site this issue to travel, what gives 0336 nick: didn't she? 0337 doof entered the room 0338 fizz: when is it not more complicated 0339 descendo: maybe Mr.N's place has more than meets the eye 0340 guest-259753 changed nickname to doof 0341 brella: i wonder why mr. n said that traveling won't come as easy to irina as it used to 0342 mairelon: maybe she is one? 0343 brella: has her capacity for it waned with age or just with lack of practice 0344 yuuhy: maybe mr n is one 0345 upguntha: maybe 0346 yuuhy: or his house 0347 brella: MR. N IS SUCH A ???? 0348 upguntha: but in the airport 0349 brella: "i was there, too, you know." WHAT?? 0350 yuuhy: ahh hmm 0351 yuuhy: what is mr n!!! 0352 beth: has her training affected her abilities somehow? 0353 beth: but really ??? mr n 0354 upguntha: maybe the back of the school is a site 0355 yuuhy: i suspect her powers waning with age has to do with how the kids seem to 0356 yuuhy: maybe remember their previous lives or something when they're toddlers 0357 yuuhy: or at least have stronger powers then 0358 brella: yeah that's what i was thinking 0359 upguntha: where are those cabins in relation to the woods 0360 brella: it looks like the cabin's in the middle of them?? but there's a road to it so like. not that hidden 0361 descendo: before we saw the outside, I thought they were in a condo or something ;) 0362 fizz: i like the idea that it faded with age 0363 yuuhy: i was really surprised to see the school from outside its walls 0364 descendo: same 0365 beth: also i'm still confused at irina running away from clarkson, who is taking her to abraham, only for irina to then go to the ca 0366 fizz: or the academy drains the powers of the kids 0367 brella: yeah we haven't seen that since, what, 25? 0368 nick: for irina, getting there on her own seems important 0369 upguntha: i think we saw those walls in 12 0370 fizz: and clarkson wanted to humanise her while irina wanted to stay wild 0371 yuuhy: she mentions not wanting to be part of clarkson's game 0372 brella: oh yeeeah. everybody else has needed some help to do stuff like that up until now 0373 beth: similar to how guillaume volunteered to go? 0374 nick: irina isn't alone when she travels 0375 upguntha: well Clarkson is using them to get her parents baack 0376 beth: hmmmmmmm 0377 nick: sorry, older Irina that is 0378 fizz: what if the academy is designed to lessen the effects of their powers?? like it's there to shut them down?? 0379 yuuhy: I get the impression its goal is the opposite 0380 brella: yeah, sorry, i meant younger irina!! my bad 0381 upguntha: so they lose that ability to solo travel as they get older 0382 fizz: but like it supresses some powers and amplifies others 0383 yuuhy: god every time we talk about the ~academy~'s goals i just 0384 yuuhy: who is the headmaster???? 0385 doof: what if it doesnt shut it down completely 0386 yuuhy: what does he want???? 0387 darrrrkvngnce entered the room 0388 guest-259828 changed nickname to darrrrkvngnce 0389 fizz: it's there to shape them into (weapons?? idk) but somethine 0390 descendo: I never look at that much as powers, they all seem to be able to shape reality or be in control of it, with the cylinder in th 0391 fizz: *something 0392 brella: literally what is headmaster even DOING 0393 darrrrkvngnce: hey all! another awesome issue, nick and joe!! 0394 mairelon: If this new mars theory is to be believed the headmaster should be a lion 0395 descendo: I mean, as children, they're just not aware that they're basically gods 0396 joe_eisma: thanks! 0397 brella: just sitting around on his ambiguous ass 0398 nick: hey thanks! 0399 yuuhy: [points 0400 mairelon: it was bad but it had to be done 0401 upguntha: hopefully we'll know what the cylinder is soon *nick laughs* 0402 beth: maybe he just gardens things in the greenhouse 0403 darrrrkvngnce: irina is so badass. 0404 descendo: I see the headmaster as another David-type, kind of stuck between realities, waiting to be linked to one 0405 darrrrkvngnce: i feel like she should have her own spinoff series where she starts a punk-rock band 0406 fizz: i've given up on ever understanding the cylinder 0407 brella: i believe that's true, beth. i'll bet he went to do some gardening after #8 and was like 0408 brella: who left these BODIES here 0409 joe_eisma: ooh i like that idea 0410 yuuhy: mg band au 0411 beth: wow yuuhy that sounds like a swell au idea 0412 brella: shhh hsh yuuhy shh 0413 doof: werent you-- 0414 yuuhy: twiddles 0415 fizz: listen if we're talking band au in light of recent development zoe needs to be that one guitar player that draws all the fans 0416 brella: the only one who anybody actually cares about 0417 yuuhy: this is so wicdiv 0418 fizz: she's not the main player but somehow she's the one they all want to see 0419 fizz: I'M SO INTO WICDIV PLEASE 0420 brella: the image ouroboros 0421 beth: or she's like the zayn in that she's the one everyone admits is amazing/perfect even if they dont like them 0422 beth: bc thats just fact 0423 mairelon: ok so whats up with the whole Clarkson/Abe thing?? 0424 yuuhy: beth i hope you have assigned mg characters to the other members of 1d 0425 upguntha: random question about Morocco, was that the academy chasing Abraham? 0426 descendo: Andres looks like a bass player 0427 upguntha: how did they get there so fasr 0428 yuuhy: or saxophone 0429 beth: francy and i should get on this 0430 brella: nah man, andres is kazoo. saxophone maybe 0431 upguntha: fast* 0432 nick: lots of quality andres stuff next issue 0433 darrrrkvngnce: sorry if this has been addressed, but if Mr. N has been around from Babylonian times, how does this affect how we think of Lara 0434 brella: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 0435 descendo: yes!! #andres 0436 yuuhy: ANDRES!! 0437 brella: ANDRES 0438 joe_eisma: yeah, really great bit between him and hannah 0439 brella: i'm so 0440 brella: excited 0441 beth: ahhhhh av kids 0442 brella: i will not survive 0443 descendo: anybody else think the cylinder is just Hunter spinning really really fast? 0444 mairelon: YES I DO 0445 brella: he really let himself go 0446 darrrrkvngnce: Andres definitely for upright base or tropicalia guitar 0447 darrrrkvngnce: *bass 0448 beth: maybe when your eyes are opened what really happens is you hallucinate going for a ride in the cylinder 0449 brella: just got so sick of not being able to read clocks that he turned into a cylinder 0450 descendo: http 0451 beth: like a cyclone-type fairground ride and thats why everyone gets sick so much 0452 brella: beth i'm laughing but i also like that analogy 0453 upguntha: lol 0454 mairelon: historically hunter doesn't have a good history with fairground rides 0455 brella: oh my god 0456 descendo: well when Hunter goes on circles, there's light cylinders around him, just sayin' 0457 brella: at least a cylinder wouldn't need somebody to write "stand here" for it to do its job like a freaking loser would 0458 yuuhy: is next issue the party issue? 0459 upguntha: can the logic of "you wrote this" be applied to "you builtthis" the YOU not being singular? 0460 joe_eisma: there's *a* party, yes. 0461 nick: they are appropriately cryptic about the u 0462 nick: and to dark's earlier question 0463 nick: thinking about N and Hodge's relation is a good way to go 0464 brella: just how many parties can there BE 0465 beth: party!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 0466 darrrrkvngnce: beth raises a good point 0467 beth: all the parties!!!! 0468 brella: i like the implication that there will be multiple parties in this comic about teens at a terrible murder school 0469 fizz: how is mr n related to the academy??? i feel like i've missed that 0470 descendo: for a better party. 0471 upguntha: lmao 0472 fizz left the room 0473 fizz entered the room 0474 guest-259918 changed nickname to fizz 0475 fizz left the room 0476 fizz entered the room 0477 guest-259927 changed nickname to fizz 0478 beth: they deserve a good party 0479 yuuhy: what if mr n isn't even actually school faculty. what if he just kidnapped irina and the school's like oops where'd she go 0480 fizz: joe does draw great vomit tbh 0481 fizz left the room 0482 upguntha: We still don't know where Lara was between 1-11 0483 beth: that will probably end in disaster 0484 guest-259930 entered the room 0485 guest-259930 left the room 0486 descendo: Mr. N was first mentioned by Fortunato in one of Hunter's "dreams" (or am I mistaken?) 0487 darrrrkvngnce: hmmm. i wonder whether Hodge is a prophetess who has been able to read the signs in various cultures, which others couldn't r 0488 brella: you aren't, that was in 28 0489 fizz entered the room 0490 guest-259939 changed nickname to fizz 0491 brella: i think. or maybe 29. i always mix those two up 0492 yuuhy: whichever one it is that fortunato hands hunter a melon a melon from some island 0493 fizz: exactly what if he's not actually working with the academy 0494 yuuhy: or he's the headmaster 0495 fizz: ooooh plot twist 0496 descendo: Raul is the headmaster. 0497 nick: ha! 0498 darrrrkvngnce: sorry if this is treading old ground, but why is the academy so interested in seeing Zoe dead? does this predate her killing 0499 mairelon: so is n an initial, a name or a misdirection? 0500 nick: he's told us his name is difficult to pronounce 0501 descendo: we're wondering what Zoe's agenda is (she goes against the school and against Abraham on many occasions) and why she would have 0502 upguntha: he 0503 upguntha: he's just trying to be the cool teacher that go b one letter names, yu know the one that takes you on trips 0504 descendo: that's a fair point 0505 marissa1 entered the room 0506 guest-259996 changed nickname to marissa1 0507 darrrrkvngnce: some faculty are deffinitely more "pious" -- for lack of a better adjective -- toward the students than others. 0508 fizz: if the academy has less than stellar goals then zoe against the academy is understandable 0509 nick: also, worth remembering Hunter's dream is a Descartes dream 0510 marissa left the room 0511 upguntha: how old is he compared to the othe teachers 0512 brella: i think so much about how mg relates to cartesianism, like, as a whole 0513 brella: it keeps me up at night 0514 nick: according to him, pretty old, right? 0515 upguntha: side eye 0516 darrrrkvngnce: does ike dream Kierkegaard's dreams? 0517 upguntha: lol 0518 nick: okay gotta run soon- any last questions? 0519 brella: ike's dreams http 0520 yuuhy: all i have are questions 0521 darrrrkvngnce: hey, another awesome issue, nick. they've all been great, but this most recent run has been EXEMPLAR!! 0522 brella: yes! any relation between the candy bar stuff in this issue and the "candy bar my kind of girl" line? 0523 upguntha: Since Hodge and Daramount were raided by their "father" why do they have diff last names? 0524 brella: or is that just an incredible candy coincidence 0525 nick: whoa brella nice 0526 nick: that is one impressive catch there 0527 joe_eisma: haha 0528 brella: thank you, thank you, on rare occasions i am good at noticing things 0529 descendo: joe spoiled it to us on FB when he posted about candy 0530 darrrrkvngnce: is reality one Snickers, or two Twix? 0531 upguntha: where is that line from? 0532 brella: i like that the "honey?" line is the opposite of the many guesses yuuhy and i discussed last week 0533 brella: that line is innn 0534 brella: 14 i think? 0535 yuuhy: woodrun 0536 joe_eisma: to be fair, i didn't say WHICH candy bar it was 0537 mairelon left the room 0538 yuuhy: when zoe and hunter are in the lab place? 0539 fizz: i assume hodge and daramount don't want to be associated with the headmaster that closely 0540 joe_eisma: hahaha 0541 fizz: BUT WHY 0542 brella: no, 15! sorry, it's in 15, upguntha 0543 joe_eisma: it's silly, but the '..honey?' line really made me laugh out loud when i read the script 0544 nick: well georgina's last visit was a pretty bad one 0545 upguntha: she deserved it 0546 brella: poor georgina 0547 brella: now THERE'S something i never thought i'd say 0548 upguntha: trying to burn and drown children and what not 0549 yuuhy: POOR FORTUNATO 0550 darrrrkvngnce: lol, gwen. i was about to type that 0551 brella: POOR FORTUNATO.... 0552 beth: fortunato 0553 descendo: I'm reading the descartes thing in french right now, interesting stuff 0554 darrrrkvngnce: "poor georgina," i mean 0555 brella: hehehe 0556 fizz: POOR FORTUNADO FOR ALWAYS 0557 kelso entered the room 0558 upguntha: speaking of that dream, was that library guy Futer Hunter, they keep running into future versons of themselves 0559 guest-260104 changed nickname to kelso 0560 brella: we saw that guy in 15, too 0561 brella: library guy, i mean 0562 yuuhy: also is library guy the same guy that was in 6 0563 kelso: heyyy y'all 0564 darrrrkvngnce: why doesn’t Clarkson at least hang up the phone when she’s done? that annoyed me. 0565 darrrrkvngnce: ;) 0566 kelso: it’s 3 0567 descendo: looks like the same guy (re 0568 yuuhy: hello! 0569 darrrrkvngnce: italy 0570 guest-260116 entered the room 0571 kelso: i need ot look up this library guy 0572 yuuhy: yeah clarkson. come on. 0573 guest-260116 left the room 0574 kelso: Italy is pretty cool! Annoying for things like this tho XD 0575 brella: darrrk, that not hanging up the phone thing was so cinematic 0576 kelso: clarkson has no respect for the phone 0577 upguntha: well Hunter saw him after seeing 8 0578 nick: ha thanks for stopping by kelso 0579 kelso: gonna cost abraham a fortune 0580 upguntha: night 0581 kelso: hey nick! yeah of course ^_^ 0582 beth: clarksons such a drama queen 0583 joe_eisma: sorry it took so long for you to get the issue, kelso 0584 yuuhy: when we saw the beat up clarkson panel the first time, really did not expect the culprit to be 10 yr old irina 0585 kelso: Nah it’s cool XD 0586 yuuhy left the room 0587 kelso: at least I got it!! 0588 brella: i remember waiting for mg in europe, kelso. i feel your struggle 0589 nick: yeah, that’s another panel from 26 checked off 0590 darrrrkvngnce: poor Abe is still hanging out there by the phone when Irina shows up. i’m surprised his first words weren’t like, “care to ha 0591 brella: me either yuuhy. but then i was like. FIGURES 0592 descendo: Ain't that many left, we still don't know what's up with the military guy with the shaved head 0593 brella: maybe she is visiting ike at military school 0594 kelso: Wait, did Ike actually go to military school? 0595 brella: unless that's a detail i completely fabricated 0596 kelso: I may have missed that tidbit 0597 brella: i think so. it's in like, #1 0598 descendo: I always thought there was a kid that looks so much like Ike in the desert with the other kids 0599 kelso: Oh yeah no wonder I've forgotten XD 0600 doof: yes he did 0601 nick: that is our first igby goes down reference 0602 brella: "that military school general said you had the potential to be the next hitler" or something 0603 doof: he got kicked out 0604 darrrrkvngnce: didn't tie his scarfs tight enough 0605 kelso: a kid that looked like ike? 0606 kelso: The kid wasn't there cuz he was special, but just so Abe could be reminded of Ike when he was away <3 0607 kelso: ^hopeful thoughts 0608 brella: cackles 0609 upguntha: is there a reason he has hihead shaved...like Megan 0610 kelso: Megan started a new trend 0611 descendo: i dunno, there was a kid with a really snooby look next to Guillaume, same hair 0612 descendo: I really thought that was 100% Ike when I first saw it 0613 descendo: as if the expression was there on purpose 0614 nick: thats it for me this week-- next issue is the big party, obviously 0615 descendo: #andres! thanks Nick! 0616 brella: i'm so ready 0617 macey: thanks for coming nick! 0618 nick: thanks all. night 0619 darrrrkvngnce: thanks, nick. anything we should bring to the party? 0620 brella: thanks for coming nick!! great issue as always 0621 macey: for the transcript- could anyone grab 9 0622 brella: i'll grab it np 0623 macey: OH and 8 0624 macey: *to 0625 upguntha: g'night 0626 kelso: thanks nick!! 0627 brella: here you go http 0628 macey: thank you brella! 0629 kelso: Idk if someone brought this up at all, but did anyone else get a weird portkey vibe when Irena did her transport thing? 0630 brella: you're welcomeeeee 0631 brella: does nick even know what harry potter is? i mean he doesn't watch anime so, i assume 0632 joe_eisma: nick HATES harry potter 0633 kelso: All I htought of was the goblet of fire scene where voldemort takes harry to the cemetery 0634 joe_eisma: haha 0635 brella: TYPICAL. 0636 kelso: he hates it?? good thing i said that after he left XD 0637 beth: omg 0638 joe_eisma: we actually talked about this at a signing together. i thought it was hilarious 0639 descendo: ugh -- I'm really deep in all this descartes thing, trying to follow-up on the Hunter dream sequence and getting closer to Mr� 0640 brella: descendo, i've been writing a meta post on that for a while. we should compare notes 0641 kelso: it IS hilarious XD 0642 yuuhy: i feel so betrayed 0643 joe_eisma: okay, i need to grab dinner, so i'm gonna run too. next issue will be fun! 0644 darrrrkvngnce: lol. nick = slytherin. 0645 joe_eisma: big crowd shots, much to paul's chagrin 0646 joe_eisma: and yes, dancing 0647 kelso: thanks joe! can't wait ^_^ 0648 brella: next issue is going to be what today's was to beth 0649 kelso: ~all the dancing~ 0650 macey: who is the best dancer 0651 brella: i will just 0652 brella: ascend 0653 brella: to a higher plane 0654 descendo: "creating gods", mr.N is also called a "point N" which is sort of a diameter (and sure brella!) 0655 beth: i'm so excited omg 0656 joe_eisma: thank you all so much for your continued support! 0657 kelso: i hope hunter does the robot 0658 descendo: thanks Joe! 0659 joe_eisma: we'll talk soon! 0660 beth: thanks!!!! 0661 kelso: and ike's only move is "rolling the dice" 0662 brella: thanks joe!!! 0663 brella: who can moonwalk 0664 beth: what if they have a dance battle 0665 brella: is casey a terrible dancer 0666 kelso: I bet you Akiko could moonwalk 0667 brella: does pamela bust out some sick moves 0668 beth: what music will be playing 0669 upguntha: MCR 0670 kelso: ian would try to impress her by moonwalking and trip and roll his ankle 0671 kelso: and akiko would show him up bff style 0672 darrrrkvngnce: pamela does the running and stabbing man 0673 kelso: ah yes, a party classic 0674 brella: ah, MCR. jade is there, in spirit, 0675 macey: i hope ian rolls both his ankles and also his face 0676 yuuhy: KE$HA 0677 yuuhy: FAR EAST MOVEMENT 0678 brella: THAT SONG ABOUT LIKE 0679 beth: I WANT ALL THE KESHA 0680 brella: OH OH I WANT SOME MORE, ETC. 0681 brella: i don't remember 2010 0682 yuuhy: poppin bottles in the house like a blizzard blah blah get slizzard 0683 brella: ke$ha!!!!!! 0684 beth: also tswift 0685 yuuhy: slizzered? 0686 kelso: now come on guys, it isn't a hs dance without everytime we touch 0687 beth: YES 0688 yuuhy: i'm just gonna play united states of pop 2010 while reading the issue 0689 brella: ike busts into the room right on cue with "now the party don';t start till i walk innnnn" 0690 brella: i already have a playlist ready for the full reading experience 0691 beth: jade rolls her eyes from the dungeon 0692 beth: please share that gwen 0693 yuuhy: yes share 0694 brella: oh god 0695 brella: 8tracks it is 0696 macey: i can't believe everyone is partying while jade and fortunato are both in jail 0697 beth: thumbs up 0698 yuuhy: i tried making my own but i'm not pop music enough 0699 descendo: Fortunato knew what he was getting into 0700 darrrrkvngnce: nah, Ike is gonna sing about how Casey still has Ike's scarf, and knows it all too well. 0701 beth: i probably will make mine i am entirely pop music 0702 brella: [yuuhy voice 0703 yuuhy: NO YOU SAW MY DOC 0704 brella: oh my god dv 0705 brella: I DIIIIID LOL 0706 brella: LAUGHS AT YOU 0707 macey: [yuuhy voice 0708 yuuhy: only andres and guillaume listen to merry in jrock au!! 0709 brella: oh my god you NERD 0710 brella: you UTTER LABORATORY SPECIMEN OF NERD 0711 yuuhy: what if i make a jrock au party playlist 0712 brella: .....p le ase do that 0713 yuuhy: omg teenage dream was 2010 0714 beth: OMG 0715 macey: what the hell is teenage dream that old 0716 macey: even i don't think that 0717 descendo: I'm gonna stop with the Mr. N / Descartes thing now but there's just one interesting thing in the french texts is that the wi� 0718 brella: it is 0719 macey: are the mg kids part of the generation that can quote whole spongebob episodes or is that a few years later> 0720 brella: it's on the playlist 0721 brella: i'm so 0722 macey: because that's definitely my age 0723 brella: if mg is 2010 then that means they are part of my generation which horrifies me 0724 brella: but i hope that they can do that 0725 beth: theyre 16 right 0726 yuuhy: they should be sophomores right 0727 brella: juniors? 0728 brella: isn't 16 juniors 0729 beth: 16 is sophomoroes 0730 yuuhy: they just turned 16 though 0731 darrrrkvngnce: i'd love the au where Ian Simon turns into Ian MacKaye 0732 beth: i was 15 tho but i was a year younger 0733 macey: no i'm sure they have to be sophomores if they're turning 16 in may 0734 brella: i was 16 when i was a junior.... high school is so confusing 0735 yuuhy: that's because we have summer birthdays 0736 beth: so wow theyre like my exact year 0737 beth: thats so sad 0738 yuuhy: ok it's confusing because it's like june in mg 0739 brella: OH. yeah. yuuhy. you are right 0740 yuuhy: so if they had a regular schoolyear, they'd be about to become juniors 0741 brella: wow they are BABIES 0742 kelso: wel they've lived a bajillion lives before so not really if they tap into that 0743 beth: why would they ever have agreed to go to a school that goes in JUNE 0744 beth: they should have known its evil 0745 kelso: i remember it was some early admission thing?? 0746 kelso: like ti's not even the real school year? idk 0747 kelso: it never made sense to me XD 0748 yuuhy: do they get any vacation at all? 0749 kelso: no vacation for the chosen ones 0750 darrrrkvngnce: quarter system i guess 0751 descendo: they get the basement 0752 macey: i remember in 9 the twins mom thought they got summer break 0753 macey: but they obviously totally do not 0754 beth: it seems very likely they lied on admissions brochures 0755 yuuhy: maybe they'll get a weeklong summer break to just chill in their dorms 0756 brella: yeah that always throws me for a loop, that it's technically not even the actual school year yet 0757 kelso: no wonder they have such good results, there are no breaks. it's full-time learning 0758 yuuhy: throw parties 0759 darrrrkvngnce: hey, did yall already talk about mr. n's comments about how all the students could leave if they wanted to? 0760 kelso: casey gets to berak into her secret stash of snickers 0761 kelso: eat snickers all break 0762 descendo: I discussed it a bit, but I ruin things with bad jokes afterwards 0763 upguntha: they can leave the prison they created for themselves 0764 kelso: i didn't even know how to interpret that 0765 darrrrkvngnce: someone (gwen? beth?) should post a link to the transcript after, b/c i can never find it. 0766 descendo: they're gods, they just don't know it yet (well, some of them are) 0767 macey: there's been all this stuff about how the kids built the school themselves yeah 0768 macey: they just have to embrace godhood or whatever and irina is like the only one who totally has 0769 macey: and zoe, probably 0770 beth: i can tweet you a link after! 0771 darrrrkvngnce: thanks, beth! 0772 beth: i love the zoe irina parallels this issue god 0773 yuuhy: the transcript is posted to tumblr afterward, and i think sometimes linked on the wiki? 0774 kelso: man i just wanna know more about zoe's bg 0775 macey: the wiki puts it up all fancy formatted yeah 0776 kelso: where did she leanr all the things??? who know 0777 kelso: who knows how she knows abraham 0778 descendo: Zoe was totally aware of everything at a young age, perhaps why she didn't need to go to the desert? 0779 kelso: i wanna know 0780 beth: she knows so much!!!! 0781 darrrrkvngnce: i have MG on my pull-list, obvs. but as a result, i tend to pick up all my comics at one time from the last time a new MG issue� 0782 beth: but what 0783 beth: she also could use her abilities from that age 0784 descendo: yeah this is my first MG chat, I rarely get it on the release day 0785 beth: which is why she had a lot of people flocking to her 0786 yuuhy: lol now that i live far from my store, mg is the only comic i always get on release day 0787 beth: i wonder though if thats ever intentional - if she uses her abilities knowing she'll draw a crowd and if thats for a purpose 0788 beth: bc she's not exactly being discreet in morocco 0789 darrrrkvngnce: yeah, i get MG on release day, and everything else on my pull list since the last MG issue 0790 macey: zoe is showing off in morocco and i love it 0791 yuuhy: same haha 0792 macey: hashtag queen 0793 beth: what if she wants irina to come to her and is drawing her to her 0794 beth: what if they kis 0795 yuuhy: PLEASE 0796 brella: THE MOST IDEAL POSSIBLE ENDING 0797 brella: TO THIS SITUATION 0798 macey: i actually thought there was way more zoe in this issue from your tweets people 0799 macey: so misleading!!! 0800 beth: mr n thinks he knows whats up then HA 0801 darrrrkvngnce: how old was Abraham when Clarkson appeared as an angel to him? 0802 upguntha: Maybe she's using the crows as shiled cause it would be hardder to shoot her 0803 beth: there's the POSSIBILITY of more zoe thats all it takes for me 0804 yuuhy: yeah beth's tweets were really skewed 0805 brella: leave it to beth 0806 beth: what do you mean i dont know what youre talking about 0807 macey: DV OKAY I WAS THINKING ABOUT THIS LIKE 0808 beth: who me? biased? what? 0809 upguntha: ZOE IS EVERYTHANGGGGGG 0810 yuuhy: does abraham age?? 0811 macey: the abraham is immortal theory is way more likely now bc mr n pretty much admitted to being immortal, he is not even subtle 0812 yuuhy: YEAH YEAH 0813 beth: oooooh 0814 brella: YEEEAH 0815 yuuhy: it's so refreshing how upfront mr n is 0816 macey: so how old is abraham???? will clarkson have to travel like 1000 years in the past to meet baby abraham???? will clarkson have to travel like 1000 years in the past to meet baby abraham??? 0817 macey: mr n is just like. everyone else is using spooky codewords and intricate foreshadowing and he's just like 0818 macey: yeah i'm from ancient sumeria. what else do you want to know. 0819 darrrrkvngnce: i love mr. n. 0820 descendo: I thought he meant like, he went there, but not that he was from there 0821 yuuhy: wait when was it mentioned that clarkson appeared to abraham as a child? 0822 descendo: like the Truants did 0823 beth: did clarkson help set up the camp maybe 0824 brella: irina said clarkson appeared to abraham but 0825 brella: not necessarily as a child?? i can't remember 0826 yuuhy: "She found you in the desert and saved you." 0827 beth: it doesnt specify age no 0828 darrrrkvngnce: Gribbs seems to think Ike and also David could kill Abraham though 0829 yuuhy: i assumed that just meant she put him on his current path 0830 yuuhy: as opposed to the previous path of like 0831 yuuhy: killing megan's dad 0832 beth: yeah that's my thought on it too 0833 descendo: no he knew David couldn't kill him, just wanted Abraham to see him 0834 descendo: "Gribbs, we both know this won't work" or something 0835 descendo: and it can't 'cause David doesn't have an anchor, he's been semi-erased when Casey touched the cylinder 0836 descendo: which is my guess for the Headmaster's situation, looking for "god(s)" to help him out 0837 macey: i love every allusion to gribbs and abraham's horrible relationship 0838 descendo: me too 0839 macey: (there's only 15 minutes of chat left???) 0840 darrrrkvngnce: grabraham v. stucky! 0841 brella: wow this one went fast 0842 beth: it was so weird how mr n made it seem like gribbs v abraham is the primary conflict 0843 descendo: I don't know which one of you started this but kudos, I'll make sure to grab the next issue on the release date! 0844 beth: omg dv 0845 macey: see it's just that mr n hasn't lived like 7000 years just to watch abraham and gribbs have hate makeouts, you know 0846 darrrrkvngnce: yeah, the chat makes it all more fun. kudos to MACEY! 0847 yuuhy: the chat is macey's baby! 0848 macey: THANK 0849 beth: the chat is the best as always 0850 descendo: thanks Macey! 0851 brella: thank u macey 0852 brella: [grateful fortunato praying pose 0853 kelso: Thanks macey <3 0854 kelso: ok you guys have probably talked about this 100x over already but 0855 kelso: i just had a personal realization about david 0856 macey: so full of love here tonight, gonna hoard this love in a secret treasure chest 0857 beth: <3 0858 kelso: because i'm in italy for art history and we're studying the davids (we're in florence) 0859 kelso: and it's all about the little guy overcoming the big guy 0860 kelso: so is david like their key to beating god? they made their own gods?? 0861 macey: ooooh i love that 0862 beth: that would be really really cool 0863 kelso: this all jsut furthers my theory that they're, like, NOT on the side of the angels 0864 brella: the god gone wrong 0865 yuuhy: also how does he get from casey's baby to purple guy?? 0866 beth: how does he know zoe???? 0867 beth: what happens to this poor baby 0868 yuuhy: is he the blond kid or is that caleb???? 0869 darrrrkvngnce: also, how do the rest of us get to italy for art history? 0870 brella: i'm gonna nyoom because it's dinner time 0871 yuuhy: bring me some 0872 brella: but u guys are the best etc. 0873 brella: in ur dreams 0874 kelso: but david is a good guy and goliath is the "bad guy" .... so who is goliath? 0875 beth: <3 0876 yuuhy: 0877 brella: although i guess i owe you for that pasta 0878 kelso: you pay a lot of money you don't have, that's how 0879 macey: sometimes i forget david is a thing bc we havent seen him in ages 0880 yuuhy: when's the last time we saw david? 0881 macey: and then i'm like oh yeah, casey had a baby and now he is a murderous ghost that gores peoples heads. 0882 macey: bye gwen! 0883 kelso: also confused as to whether or not gross-looking david is clarkson's adorable baby david 0884 darrrrkvngnce: d'oh! was hoping there was an easier way, maybe involving cylanders and melon dreams. 0885 descendo: i don't think he murders, he's trying to connect 0886 beth: poor baby david 0887 macey: were any of you around for the misunderstood david twitter 0888 kelso: later brella!! 0889 kelso: no idts 0890 yuuhy: i saw it after the fact! 0891 yuuhy: faaave 0892 yuuhy: ugh can't find it 0893 kelso: hey guys i'm gonna go to bed~ it's 4am here XP 0894 kelso: night!!! <3 0895 yuuhy: found this though 0896 yuuhy: goodnight! 0897 macey: i don't think it exists anymore! but it was like 0898 darrrrkvngnce: (Malcolm Gladwell recently had an article or book or whatever suggesting that Golliath was basically a poor (albeit large) dude� 0899 macey: david trying to make friends and keeps killing them 0900 macey: good night kelso!! 0901 macey: (seven minutes!) 0902 yuuhy: yes i remember a tweet like "I WAS JUST TRYING TO PET THIS GIRL'S HAIR" 0903 beth: omg 0904 beth: HE JUST WANTS A HUG FROM HIS MOM 0905 macey: remember in the first issue when david lurks behind casey ha ha so funny 0906 beth: fun times 0907 macey: beth what are your speculations for irina and zoes future 0908 beth: zoe kills irina 0909 darrrrkvngnce: fwiw 0910 beth: OR irina doesnt trust killing zoe now and they work together and fall in love 0911 descendo: I still don't see Zoe as the target 0912 beth: i hope before one of them dies if they do that they have a conversation 0913 beth: and zoe sees irina 0914 macey: what if zoe kills irina and then IRINA comes back 0915 beth: A CYCLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 0916 beth: REINCARNATION AU IS REAL 0917 descendo: you guys are MG experts though, I was always wondering who else was with Jade and Andrew in the "future" when they talk about � 0918 macey: omg descendo we still don't know what's up with that issue. its an eternal mystery. 0919 descendo: If he/she is hidden, it's possible that it could be another Glory that we know, grown up 0920 descendo: ah I just love all these little mysteries ;) 0921 macey: yess i love mg having all these little mysteries to tie in with the big ones 0922 darrrrkvngnce: the fact that Headmaster can repel Irina as he does is even more impressive now, knowing what we do about Irina. 0923 yuuhy: i'm looking through an old facebook chat about mg and my friend sent me just "guillaume dancing to butterfly" 0924 macey: i'm so sad the chat has to end on such good thoughts omg 0925 descendo: thanks all, was nice chatting with you. See you next time! 0926 darrrrkvngnce: thanks macey. next time! 0927 beth: tonight was a v good chat [[Category:MG tinychats] Category:Chat Nick Category:Chat Joe